Nacht und Gespenster
by Leseguenni
Summary: House ist wie immer neugierig. Das führt dazu, dass er ein an Stacy gegebenes Versprechen einlösen muss. Das stellt sich als nicht ganz einfache und vor allem langwierige Aufgabe heraus.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Prolog

Du liegst im Bett im Krankenhaus. Draußen regnet es. Deshalb ist es nicht ganz richtig hell, obwohl es Nachmittag ist.

Du hast bisher immer gedacht, wenn man im Krankenhaus ist, muss man operiert werden. Am Blinddarm oder so. Oder man hatte einen Autounfall und blutet ganz doll. Aber bei dir stimmt beides nicht. Na ja, da war Blut, aber nicht soviel, dass man daran sterben kann.

Weh getan hat es auch so. Du hast gedacht die würden nie wieder aufhören. Die haben gesagt wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, tun sie dir wieder weh. Mama und Papa sagen dass stimmt nicht. Vielleicht haben sie recht. Du hast es ihnen ja erzählt, also so ungefähr jedenfalls, und es ist nichts passiert. Aber...

Neben deinem Bett sitzt eine Frau. Sie ist... na ja, auf alle Fälle schon richtig erwachsen, aber jünger als Mama und Papa. Sie hat einen weißen Kittel an. Also arbeitet sie auch hier im Krankenhaus. Bisher wollte sie dich aber nicht untersuchen, oder dich sonst irgendwie anfassen. Das ist gut. Sie hat dich auch nichts gefragt, wie die anderen Leute. Die Ärzte und die von der Polizei. Du hast ihnen nicht geantwortet. Du willst nicht, dass die Bilder wiederkommen. Die Erwachsenen sagen zwar, dass es wichtig ist, dass du der Polizei alles erzählst. Aber du willst trotzdem nicht. Stacy hat gesagt, die dürfen dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen. Wenn die das sagt, stimmt das auch. Die muss für ihren Job solche Sachen wissen.

Du fragst dich, warum diese Alison dich nichts fragt, was damit zu tun hat. Du bist sicher, dass sie es weiß. Alle hier wissen das. Papa hat es ja erzählt, als ihr hergekommen seid. Dann wurde es aufgeschrieben.

Du willst sie gerade fragen, warum sie hier ist, als plötzlich jemand die Tür aufreißt. Erschrocken versteckst du dich unter der Decke. „Raus hier!" hörst du jemanden rufen. Der Stimme nach ein Mann, der wütend ist. du machst dich ganz klein.

"House, schalten sie eigentlich manchmal ihr Gehirn ein bevor sie was tun!"

Das war Alison. Sie ist offenbar auch wütend. House? Den Namen kennst du. Stacy hat manchmal von jemandem erzählt, der so heißt. Du hast jedes mal über den Namen lachen müssen. Du hast dich dann immer gefragt, wie jemand aussieht, der so heißt.

Während du ganz vorsichtig die Decke vom Kopf ziehst, streiten die beiden weiter.

"Gehirn einschalten. Das sagt gerade die Richtige. Und jetzt verschwinden sie endlich von hier!"

Du findest, dass Turm ein passenderer Name wäre. Die beiden Erwachsenen scheinen dich für den Moment vergessen zu haben.

"Das haben sie mir wohl kaum vorzuschreiben."

"Sie ist nicht ihre Patientin."

"Ihre auch nicht."

Dem House fällt dazu im ersten Moment keine Antwort ein. Er setzt sich auf das leere Krankenbett in deinem Zimmer. Immer noch starren er und Alison sich an. Immer noch sind beide wütend. Aber langsam wird die Wut in ihren Gesichtern weniger.

Schließlich fängt House wieder an zu reden:

"Cameron, wir wissen beide, warum sie hier sind, und ich brauche ihnen wohl kaum zu erklären, was das vermutlich für Konsequenzen für sie haben wird."

Alison seufzt. „Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht die nächsten Tage nicht ganz einfach sein wird. Aber ich denke, dass es das Wert ist."

"Verdammt Cameron, können sie nicht irgendwann mal aufhören an die anderen zu denken?" Alison zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Aber du hast ohnehin das Gefühl, dass das eine von diesen Fragen war, die Erwachsene manchmal stellen. Eine auf die sie nicht wirklich eine Antwort haben wollen. Papa hat mal versucht dir das zu erklären. Aber richtigverstanden hast du es nicht.

Plötzlich dreht sich House zu dir:

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich beschissen ist, über solche Sachen zu reden. Aber wenn die Polizei diejenigen einsperren soll, die das mit dir gemacht haben, musst du ihnen sagen was du weißt."

Du zuckst nur mit den Schultern. Du willst nicht mit der Polizei reden. Und auch nicht mit diesem House. Der ist dir irgendwie unheimlich.

"House..." Alison will offensichtlich auch dass er dich in Ruhe lässt. Aber er hört ihr gar nicht zu. Er redet weiter mit dir. „Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Wenn du der Polizei nichts sagst, können die Leute nicht eingesperrt werden. Wenn sie nicht eingesperrt werden, werden sie anderen wehtun. Das ist dann deine Schuld..."

Er sagt noch mehr. Aber das hörst du nicht mehr. In deinem Kopf fängt es an sich zu drehen, ganz schnell. Andere? Wieso andere? DA war sonst niemand. Du willst nicht dass sie jemandem weh tun. Du willst nur die Bilder nicht mehr. Du siehst, Ayleen. Was ist wenn sie Ayleen weh tun. Deine Schuld. Aber die Bilder. ...

Irgendwas ist komisch. Du merkst dass du keine Luft mehr bekommst. Du willst atmen, aber so richtig geht es nicht. Du siehst flimmrige Flecken. Du hörst Stimmen. Sie klingen wütend, Und hektisch. Plötzlich spürst du wie jemand nach deinem Arm greift, und einen Pieks. Bevor du wirklich Angst kriegen kannst, wird dein Arm schon wieder losgelassen. Langsam gehen die Flecken weg, und du kriegst wieder Luft. Dir fällt auf, dass dein Gesicht nass ist. Also hast du geweint.

Ganz langsam drehst du den Kopf zu den Stimmen. Du siehst diesen House und Alison neben dem Bett stehen. Beide sehen wütend und erschrocken aus. Aber da ist noch jemand; Mama!

Du springst auf, und sie nimmt dich in den Arm.

"Ich denke sie sollten jetzt gehen." Du spürst, dass sie sehr wütend ist, es aber nicht zeigen Will. „Das wird Konsequenzen haben dr. House. Das verspreche ich ihnen."

Jetzt ist es abends. Draußen ist es schon fast ganz dunkel. Mama war fast den ganzen Nachmittag hier, aber jetzt ist sie nach Hause gegangen. Eigentlich hattet ihr ausgemacht, dass immer einer bei dir ist, damit du nicht alleine sein musst. Aber Papa hat die Grippe bekommen.

Du horchst auf die Geräusche um dich herum. Du bist froh, dass es hier nie ganz still ist. Da kannst du nicht ausversehen einschlafen. Klar weißt du dass du schlafen musst. Jeder muss das. Aber wenn du schläfst, träumst du davon. Dann ist die Angst wieder da. Besonders wenn du allein bist.

Du denkst an vorhin. Mama hat gesagt, dass sie diesen House anzeigen will. Sie war wirklich wütend, weil du solche Angst hattest. Jetzt bist du auch wütend. Aber irgendwie willst du auch wissen, warum er das gesagt hat,und warum er nicht wollte, dass diese Alison mit dir redet. Ein bisschen hast du gehofft, dass sie noch mal wieder kommt. Ist sie aber leider nicht.

Erst glaubst du, dass du dich irrst als sich plötzlich vorsichtig die Tür bewegt. Aber dann geht sie doch auf, und Stacy kommt ins Zimmer.

Vorsichtig guckt sie zu dir. Du versuchst so zu tun, als ob du schläfst. Du willst nicht mit ihr reden. Aber sie kommt trotzdem zu dir, und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben deinem Bett.

'Ich weiß dass du nicht schläfst."

Du antwortest nicht, aber machst die Augen auf. Eine Weile sagt keiner von euch beiden etwas.

Dann fragt Stacy.

"Hat Cameron dir schon irgendwas erzählt?"

Einen Moment lang bist du verwirrt. Dann fällt dir ein, dass dieser House Alison auch Cameron genannt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist das ihr Nachname. Du schüttelst den Kopf, und musst schlucken, weil dir wieder einfällt, was der House zu dir gesagt hat.

Stacy seufzt: "House hat dich ganz schön erschreckt, hm?"

Du nickst.

"Du glaubst mir das zwar bestimmt nicht, aber er wollte nicht, dass du Angst hast."

Nein, so richtig glaubst du ihr das wirklich nicht. Du willst da jetzt auch nicht dran denken. Deshalb fragst du Stacy warum sie hergekommen ist.

Wieder seufzt sie: "Weil ich dir was erzählen will."

Du fragst Stacy warum sie das jetzt machen will, wo du doch schlafen sollst."

Stacy lächelt: "willst du denn schlafen?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf.

"Das dachte ich mir."

Bevor einer von euch mehr sagen kann, geht die Tür wieder auf. Du lächelst als du siehst wer da kommt. Sabrina, deine große Schwester. Sie lässt ihren Rucksack fallen, und sich dann auf dein Bett plumpsen.

"Na Zwecke, alles ok?" Sie piekst dir in die Rippen. Das macht sie oft. Eigentlich musst du darüber lachen, aber jetzt kriegst du wieder einenSchreck und verkriechst dich unter der Decke.

Sofort entschuldigt Sabrina sich bei dir. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie Stacy, die euch beide beobachtet hat.

Nachdem sich die beiden begrüßt haben, sagt Stacy:

"Es ist gut, dass du hier bist. Das macht alles ein bisschen einfacher."

Ihr schaut beide fragend zu ihr.

"Die... Geschichte, ist eigentlich keine, die man Kindern erzählt. Wenn Sabrina sie auch hört, kannst du sie hinterher nach Sachen fragen, die du nicht verstanden hast. Ich glaube sie ist besser im Erklären als ich."

"Du sagst Stacy, dass auch Alison dir etwas erzählen wollte, und dieser House deshalb wütend auf sie war. Sie nickt und seufzt. .

"Ein bisschen haben beide Recht. Ich denke auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dir davon zu erzählen. Aber ich bin auch nicht sicher, dass Cameron das machen sollte."

Sabrina mischt sich jetzt ein: "Du willst doch nur nicht, dass dieser House angezeigt wird."

Mama hat ihr also schon erzählt, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist.

Stacy zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es stimmt. Ich will nicht das House angezeigt wird. Und vielleicht wäre ich heute Nacht nicht hergekommen, wenn heute Nachmittag nicht passiert wäre. Aber dass dir jemand die ganze Geschichte erzählt, hätte ich trotzdem gewollt."

"Dann fang schon an." Sabrina ist immer noch ein bisschen sauer. Stacy sieht dich an. Du nickst.


	2. 1 Kapitel

1

1. Kapitel

Genervt bezahlte House den Taxifahrer und stieg aus dem Auto. Offenbar machte er bei der Behandlung seiner Angestellten irgendetwas falsch. Oder wie kam es sonst, dass es Foreman gewagt hatte, ihm seinen Motorradhelm zu klauen.

Ok, wenn House ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er es darauf angelegt hatte. Sonst hätte er nicht darauf bestanden mit dem Motorrad nach Hause fahren zu wollen. Nach drei Tagen Krankenhausaufenthalt wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung. Wobei er es interessant fand, dass Foreman ihm so viel Leichtsinnigkeit zutraute.

Die Gehirnerschütterung war auch der Hauptgrund für seine miese Laune. Zwar waren die Kopfschmerzen inzwischen fast weg, aber auf die drei Tage Krankenhaus hätte er gut verzichten können. Das Schlimmste war, dass er nichteinmal jemanden dafür verantwortlich machen konnte.

Er hatte ein selten genutztes Fachbuch aus dem Regal nehmen wollen und sich am Regal festgehalten, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Leider hatte sich das Buch irgendwie verhakt. Er hatte daran gezogen, und das Regal war ins Wackeln geraten. Irgendetwas schepperte. Als die Sterne vor seinen Augen verschwunden waren, hatte House erkannt, dass auf dem Regal offenbar eine größere Vase gestanden hatte, die jetzt auf dem Boden lag.

Da auch Foreman die Vase bekannt vorkam war davon auszugehen, dass sie irgendwann in den letzten paar Jahren hier aufgetaucht sein musste. Aber warum, und wer sie nun letztendlich auf das Regal gestellt hatte, wussten beide nicht mehr. Kurz hatte House überlegt Cameron und Chase zu fragen. Aber auf Sprüche der Art: Was? Sie haben mal was vergessen? Hatte er gut verzichten können.

Nun gut, die Medikamente gegen die Kopfschmerzen hatten auch seinem Bein nicht geschadet. Außerdem hatte er bis zum Ende der Woche frei. Da heute Mittwoch war bedeutete das also zwei zusätzliche freie Tage.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Während er nach seinem Schlüssel kramte, fiel ihm ein seltsamer, leicht unangenehmer Geruch auf. Irgendwie erinnerte er House an Baustellen. Er fragte sich, welcher Idiot da beim renovieren die Wohnungstür aufgelassen hatte.

Nachdem er seine Wohnung betreten hatte, musste er allerdings feststellen, dass der Geruch stärker wurde. Langsam machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit. Er setzte seinen Rucksack ab, und spürte dem Geruch nach.

Der kam eindeutig aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Langsam öffnete House die Tür und... erstarrte für einen Moment.

Sein Schlafzimmer war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Von den Möbeln waren nur noch die groben Umrisse zu sehen, und der Fußboden war so gut wie vollständig verschwunden. Jemand hatte das ganze Zimmer mit Bauschaum ausgesprüht.

Langsam schob House seinen Stock über die Schwelle und schlug auf den Boden. Es knirschte und knackte. Das Zeug war also schon trocken. Daraus war zu schlussfolgern, dass das Ganze mit Sicherheit nicht erst heute Nacht passiert war.

Langsam ließ sich der Diagnostiker auf alle Viere nieder, und krabbelte in das, was bis vor wenigen Tagen sein Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Ein Teil von ihm war einfach nur frustriert darüber dass es irgend ein Trottel gewagt hatte, bei ihm einzudringen, und sein Eigentum zu beschädigen. Ein anderer Teil war aber durchaus beeindruckt. Immerhin erforderte es einiges an Planung und Geschicklichkeit den Raum so gründlich auszusprühen. (Selbst der Platz unter dem Bett war kein Hohlraum mehr).

Schließlich krabbelte er zurück zur Tür. Von dort aus machte er mit seinem Handy einige Fotos, die er dann zu Wilson schickte.

Danach erhob er sich, und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort riss er erst mal das Fenster auf. Er ging dann in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Eigentlich war ihm nach einem Scotch. Er beschloss aber, das auf später zu verschieben. Schließlich würde er in absehbarer Zeit sowohl mit seinem Vermieter, als auch mit der Polizei zu tun haben.

Während er dem Kaffeewasser beim durchlaufen zusah, überlegte er, wo er den Mietvertrag, und die dazugehörenden Unterlagen, also auch die Telefonnummer des Vermieters hingeräumt hatte.

Gerade als er sich mit einiger Erleichterung erinnerte, dass die Kiste mit derartigen Unterlagen hinter dem Fernseher stand, klingelte sein Handy. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihm, was er sich ohnehin gedacht hatte, dass nämlich Wilson der Anrufer war.

„Annahmestelle für behälterlosen Sondermüll."

"Wieso schickst du mir diese Bilder? Oder genauer gefragt, seit wann interessierst du dich für Kunst? Solltest du nicht zu Hause sein, und dich ausruhen? Was soll das überhaupt darstellen?"

"Wilson, sollte man in deinem Alter nicht wissen, dass man dem Gesprächspartner Zeit zum Reden lassen sollte, wenn man Fragen beantwortet haben will."

"House, Ich hab' in fünf Minuten einen Patienten. Könntest du also bitte zum Wesentlichen kommen? Schließlich hast du mir die Bilder geschickt."

House hatte einen Kommentar auf der Zunge, der in etwa beinhaltete, dass Wilson ihm ja noch keine Gelegenheit für Erklärungen gegeben hatte. Er verkniff sich das aber. Schließlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich anfangen sein Schlafzimmer wieder in einen benutzbaren Zustand zu bringen. Wenn er Wilson jetzt verärgerte, würde der erst heute Nachmittag wieder ans Telefon gehen.

"Das da auf den Bildern ist mein Schlafzimmer. Allerdings mit einer nicht gerade winzigen Menge Bauschaum dekoriert."

Wilson seufzte hörbar.

"So, da hat's dich also auch erwischt."

"Wilson, die Tatsache, dass mein Schlafzimmer im Moment einen Bauschaumanteil von ungefähr 20 hat, heißt nicht, dass ich den dort hingesprüht habe. Und außerdem, wieso auch? Wen hältst du denn noch für dermaßen geistig umnachtet."

"Du gibst also zu, geistig umnachtet zu sein?" Wilsons Grinsen leuchtete praktisch durchs Telefon.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass du mich, und offensichtlich auch andere dafür hältst."

"Ok, hast gewonnen. Aber im Ernst, hast du nichts darüber gelesen? Das stand doch in allen Zeitungen. Irgend ein vermutlich Verrückter, steigt nachts in Wohnungen ein, und sprüht das entsprechende Zimmer mit Bauschaum aus. Der Gesamtschaden beläuft sich inzwischen auf über 100.000 Dollar. Bisher gibt es keinerlei Hinweise auf den Täter oder das Motiv."

"Ich hatte das Ganze für eine Ente gehalten."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide. Schließlich meinte House:

"Ich hatte gehofft du als haushaltserfahrener, dreifacher Ex-Ehemann wüsstest vielleicht wie man das Zeug wieder wegkriegt."

"So spontan nein. Ich hab' noch nie mit Bauschaum hantiert. Aber vielleicht fällt mir etwas ein, wenn ich mir die Sache ansehe."

"Gut, dann bis nachher."

House steckte sein Handy wieder ein, und widmete sich erst mal seinem Kaffee, der inzwischen fertig war. Danach rief er bei der Polizei, und, nachdem er die Telefonnummer gefunden hatte, schließlich auch seinen Vermieter an.

House wurde davon wach, dass es ausdauernd an seiner Wohnungstür klopfte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor halb sechs war. Das Klopfen kam also mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von Wilson. Mit lautem Gähnen stand House auf und ging langsam zur Tür.

Als er sie öffnete war Wilson gerade dabei sein Handy aus der Jacke zu holen.

"House, ich stehe jetzt seit fast zehn Minuten hier. Hast du geschlafen?"

"Nein. Ich habe die Zeit gestoppt, um rauszukriegen wie lange es dauert bis du versuchst mich anzurufen."

Wilson verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen.

House hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und war in Richtung Schlafzimmer gegangen. Wilson schloss die Wohnungstür. Nachdem er Rucksack und Jacke abgelegt hatte, stellte er sich neben seinen Freund.

Bevor House die Tür aufmachte warf er einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Wilson und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder lustig?"

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck. Du guckst als ob du dir nicht sicher bist, ob hinter der Tür das achte Weltwunder, oder ein Alien lauert."

Bevor Wilson antworten konnte, hatte House die Schlafzimmertür aufgemacht.

Genau wie er selbst vorhin starrte Wilson erst mal für einige Sekunden auf das, was bis vor Kurzem Houses Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Schließlich meinte er.

"Whow".

Danach drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um.

"Hat dein Vermieter das schon gesehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er begeistert davon ist. Immerhin muss das Zimmer renoviert werden."

"Begeistert war er auch nicht. Allerdings war er zur selben Zeit hier wie die Polizei..."

"Du hattest also keine Chance ihm durch unpassende Schrägstrich sarkastische Bemerkungen den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass du selbst für die Sauerei verantwortlich bist." fiel Wilson ihm ins Wort.

House nickte.

"So ungefähr." Er war froh, dass dieses Gespräch ziemlich reibungslos verlaufen war. Auch wenn er im Normalfall kein Problem damit hatte seine Umwelt zu verärgern, hatte er doch keine Lust sich eine neue Wohnung suchen zu müssen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die inzwischen nun doch wieder angefangen hatten, hatten es ihm nicht leichter gemacht, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Glücklicherweise war fast zur selben Zeit die Polizei aufgetaucht. Der Vermieter hatte daneben gestanden, als House seine Aussage machte, und so alles nötige mitbekommen.

Wieder starrten beide einige Sekunden schweigend die Schaumlandschaft an. Schließlich fragte Wilson.

"Zahlt den Schaden eigentlich deine Versicherung? Oder musst du die Renovierungskosten selber übernehmen."

House zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich die Bürokratensprache richtig verstanden habe, zahlt das Meiste die Versicherung." Er grinste kurz: „Offensichtlich hat es trotz Allem seine Vorteile mal mit einer Juristin Tisch und Bett geteilt zu haben."

Wilson konnte dazu nur nicken. Schließlich wandte er sich vom Schlafzimmer ab und fragte:

"Ok, und wobei sollte ich dir jetzt helfen? Ich meine, es kommen doch sowieso Handwerker."

"Als ich dich heute Vormittag angerufen habe, hatte ich ja noch die vage Hoffnung, dass man das Zeug irgendwie auflösen könnte." House zuckte die Schultern. „Dass das ein Irrtum war, weiß ich inzwischen auch. Aber da du ja der Meinung warst dein Telefon ausschalten zu müssen, konnte ich dir das nicht mitteilen. Da du nun einmal hier bist, dachte ich, du könntest wenigstens das Fenster frei machen. Damit es nicht sperrangelweit offen steht, bis die Handwerker so weit sind. Schließlich heize ich nicht für die Straße."

House beobachtete seinen Freund wie er augenrollend ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich das Fenster zu besehen.

Sowohl das Fenster selbst, als auch die Öffnung waren großzügig besprüht worden. Wilson betrachtete das Ganze eingehend und kam dann zurück zu House.

"Ok ich kümmere mich um die Öffnung, und du um das Fenster."

"He, ich bin ein Krüppel. Außerdem habe ich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich darf keine körperliche Arbeit verrichten. Frag Foreman."

"Wilson hatte inzwischen angefangen in seinem Rucksack zu kramen, so dass House sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Allerdings kannte er ihnlange genug um es sich vorstellen zu können.

"Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Entweder du hilfst mit. Oder ich fahre nach Hause. Und was die Belastung betrifft. Du sitzt auf dem Boden, und das Fenster liegtneben dir, oder lehnt an der Wand Es werden also weder dein Kopf noch dein Bein belastet."

House überlegte kurz ob es Sinn machte, sich weiter mit Wilson zu streiten, entschied sich aber letztendlich dagegen. Das Risiko war zu groß, dass Wilson tatsächlich einfach wieder nach Hause fuhr. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, ein unzufriedenes Gesicht zu machen. Schweigend nahm er den Spachtel den Wilson ihm hinhielt und krabbelte dann zur Fensterseite des Schlafzimmers. Wilson folgte ihm, nachdem er sich einen alten Bademantel übergezogen hatte.

"Du weißt schon, dass du damit bescheuert aussiehst."

"Aber dafür bleiben meine Sachen sauber."

House verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen. Schließlich musste das Zeug früher oder später sowieso gewaschen werden. Während Wilson sich mit dem Fenster abmühte. (Offenbar hatte er sich das mit dem Aushängen einfacher vorgestellt als es war.) überlegte House wo sein Freund das Werkzeug her hatte. Schließlich fiel ihm ein das cutthroat bitch derartige Dinge besaß. Der Gedanke, dass sie von der ganzen Sache erfahren würde, ließ House nicht gerade in Fruedentränen ausbrechen. Allerdings hatte er sich inzwischen damit abfinden müssen, dass Amber Volakis zu Wilsons Leben gehörte, und damit in gewissem Sinne auch zu seinem Eigenen. So hoffte er einfach, dass er der Frau in nächster Zeit nicht über den Weg laufen würde.

Schließlich hatte es Wilson geschafft, das Fenster auszuhängen und beide machten sich an die Arbeit.


	3. 2 Kapitel

2

2. Kapitel

Für die nächste Zeit war fast ausschließlich das Knacken von zerbrechendem Bauschaum, sowie kratzende und schabende Geräusche zu hören. Weil es inzwischen dunkel geworden war, hatte Wilson versucht das Licht anzumachen. Da aber auch der Lichtschalter nicht mehr zu bewegen war, hatte House schließlich seinen tragbaren Fernseher auf den Boden gestellt und ihn eingeschaltet.

Allerdings hatte Wilson darauf bestanden, dass der Ton stumm gestellt wurde, weil er der Meinung war sich sonst nicht konzentrieren zu können. House hatte schließlich schmollend nachgegeben.

Plötzlich schepperte es draußen. Irgendjemand schüttete Flaschen in einen Glascontainer. Erschrocken zuckten beide Männer zusammen.

House, der gerade Schaumreste von der Fensterumrandung kratzte, rutschte ab, und rammte sich den Spachtel in die Hand.

"Mistverdammter Kackscheißdreck! Können die ihre verdammten Scheißflaschen nicht woanders auskippen!"

Erschrocken ließ jetzt auch Wilson sein Werkzeug fallen und drehte sich zu House um.

"House ist alles in Ordnung"

"Ja klar, ich fluche nur, damit es nicht so still im Raum ist."

Er versuchte sich die Wunde anzusehen, ohne seine Hand dabei all zu sehr zu bewegen. Allerdings war außer fließendem Blut fürs Erste nicht allzu viel zu sehen. Langsam hob er den Arm, und versuchte mit dem Hemd das Blut etwas abzuwischen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Wilson zu House auf den Boden gesetzt.

"Zeig mal her".

Widerwillig streckte House den Arm nach vorn. Vorsichtig begutachtete Wilson die Verletzung.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus. So wie das blutet musst du mehrere Gefäße erwischt haben."

"Erzähl mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß. Wie wäre es, wenn du Verbandszeug holst, anstatt kluge Reden zu halten."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Wilson daraufhin auf und ging in die Küche.

"Versuch den Arm hochzuhalten, das sollte den Blutfluss etwas eindämmen.", rief er während er offenbar Houses Schränke durchsuchte.

"Ich bin auch Arzt, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Und Verbandszeug ist im selben Fach wie der Messbecher, der Schneebesen und all der andere Kram, den ein normaler Mann nicht braucht."

"Hab's gefunden!"

"Im Übrigen hast du dich nicht gerade beschwert, dass diese Sachen von mir benutzt wurden, als ich hier gewohnt habe."

Während Wilson sprach, war er zurück ins Schlafzimmer gekommen."

House grinste. Sein Freund hatte genau so reagiert wie er erwartet hatte. Als er das Grinsen sah, begriff Wilson, dass er sich einmal mehr hatte provozieren lassen. Er warf House deshalb nur einen genervten Blick zu und begann vorsichtig die Wunde zu säubern. Danach legte er eine Kompresse auf, und wickelte einen Verband darüber, während House dessen Ende und die Kompresse festdrückte.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, sah Wilson seinen Freund ernst an:

"Ich denke, wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren..."

"Quatsch. Ich habe mir den Spachtel in die Hand gerammt, und sie mir nicht abgehackt. Schmerzstillende Mittel habe ich auch hier."

Damit griff er in die Hosentasche und schluckte demonstrativ zwei Pillen.

"Stimmt schon. Trotzdem hast du nicht gerade wenig Blut verloren. Außerdem hattest du eine Gehirnerschütterung, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

House überlegte. Wilson hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Ein Blick auf seine Klamotten und den Boden zeigte ihm, dass ein definitiv zu großer Anteil seines Blutes nicht mehr dort war, wo er hingehörte, und so kurz nach der Gehirnerschütterung wäre es wirklich leichtsinnig gewesen ein Risiko einzugehen. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken Wilson zu überreden bei ihm zu übernachten. Aber erstens war so etwas wesentlich schwieriger geworden, seit Wilson mit Cutthroat bitch zusammengezogen war, und deshalb einen Grund hatte zu Hause zu sein. Zweitens gab es im Moment in seiner Wohnung nur einen Schlafplatz, die Couch. Damit hatte sich diese Idee also sowieso erledigt.

Sich in sein Schicksal ergebend nickte er schließlich. „Ok. Häng das Fenster ein und wir können los."

Wilson griff sich das Fenster und hob es an. Während er mit den Scharnieren kämpfte besah er es sich genauer.

"House, was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht. Das sieht ja genau so aus wie vorher!"

"Der Fernseher hat mich abgelenkt." Erklärte House im Tonfall eines trotzigen Kindes.

"Außerdem ist der Rahmen fast sauber."

"Ok. Aber die Scheibe ist genau so zugekleistert wie vorher auch."

"Na und? Ich weiß was da draußen zu sehen ist. Und zum Lüften reicht es doch, wenn ich das Fenster bewegen kann."

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Aber eins sage ich dir. Noch mal hänge ich das Ding nicht aus."

"Damit versuchte er das Fenster zuzubekommen. Es knirschte und knackte heftig. Aber schließen ließ sich das Fenster nicht. House grinste: „Sicher?"

"Vergiss es House." Entschlossen stemmte Wilson die Hände in die Hüften, und starrte böse auf das Fenster.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass es das Fenster nicht weiter stört, wenn du es böse anguckst?"

Während er das sagte, war House aufgestanden, wobei er sich mit einer Hand am Boden abstützte, und sich mit der anderen am Fensterbrett hochzog.

"Weg da! Ich zeig dir wie man das macht."

Wilson hatte gerade noch Zeit zur Seite zu springen, bevor House das Fenster mit Schwung gegen den Rahmen schlug. Man hörte das Knacken von zerquetschtem Bauschaum. Danach stemmte House eine Schulter gegen die Scheibe, und drehte mit so viel Schwung wie so etwas eben geht, den Fensterriegel zu. Wieder war lautes Knirschen zu hören.

""Ich enttäusche dich ja nur ungern. Aber geholfen hat deine Aktion auch nicht."

Tatsächlich war das Fenster einen Spalt aufgegangen, kurz nachdem House den Riegel losgelassen hatte.

"Niemand hat gesagt, dass es gleich beim ersten Mal klappt."

Damit öffnete House das Fenster wieder weit. Er strich die Krümel heraus, die durch das quetschen des Bauschaums entstanden waren. Danach schlug er das Fenster erneut zu, und drehte den Riegel. Nachdem er das Ganze noch ein paar mal wiederholt hatte, blieb das Fenster endlich geschlossen. Zwar sah man immer noch einen leichten Luftzug. Aber die Verriegelung hatte gegriffen, und das Fenster ging nicht mehr auf, sobald man es losließ.

Erschöpft lehnte House sich gegen die Wand. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab merkte er deutlich, dass er körperlich nicht auf der Höhe war. Nicht nur, dass ihm schwindlig war, und seine Kopfschmerzen zugenommen hatten. Die ruckartigen Bewegungen hatten weder seiner verletzten Hand, noch seinem Bein sonderlich gut getan.

Schweigend griff Wilson sich Houses Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und steuerte langsam auf den Ausgang des Schlafzimmers zu.

House wollte zuerst protestieren, ließ es dann aber. Mit der verletzten Hand hätte er nicht krabbeln können. Und so schwindlig wie ihm war, wäre es selbst mit zwei gesunden Beinen fraglich gewesen, ob er sich ohne Unterstützung hätte aufrecht halten können. Wilson gegen sein ehemaliges Bett zu schubsen, als sie daran vorbei kamen, Konnte er sich dann aber doch nicht verkneifen.

Schließlich hatten sie es bis zur Couch im Wohnzimmer geschafft, auf die sich House erleichtert fallen ließ. Während Wilson zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sein Werkzeug einzusammeln, trank House ein paar Schlucke aus einer Wasserflasche, die er sich mittags ins Wohnzimmer geholt hatte. Langsam kehrte sein Kreislauf zurück in geregelte Bahnen. Er hörte wie Wilson das Werkzeug und vermutlich auch seinen Bademantel im Rucksack verstaute.

"Wenn du mir meinen Stock bringst können wir los."

"Sicher dass du schon so weit bist?"

"Ja Mama."

"Wenn überhaupt, dann Papa." Erklärte Wilson bestimmt. Er war inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, und gab House seinen Stock. Außerdem stellte er den tragbaren Fernseher auf den Tisch. Danach folgte er House in den Flur. Dieser ging allerdings nicht zur Wohnungstür, sondern zurück zum Schlafzimmer.

"House, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Zur Wohnungstür geht's hier lang."

House verdrehte dazu nur die Augen. Was Wilson allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Er griff sich den Schlüssel der auf dem Türrahmen lag, und schloss damit die Schlafzimmertür ab. Danach legte er den Schlüssel zurück auf den Türrahmen.

Während er seine Jacke anzog erklärte er: „Wer einmal sprüht, kommt vielleicht noch mal wieder. Ich würde den Rest meiner Wohnung gern behalten."

Bevor er die Jacke zumachen konnte, hielt Wilson ihn zurück.

"Warte mal. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du so ins Krankenhaus fährst."

"Was meinst du?"

"Guck dich mal an." Etwas genervt sah House an sich herunter. Er musste zugeben, dass Wilson leider wieder Recht hatte. Das Blut und der Bauschaum hatten sich auf Hemd und Hose zu grotesken Flecken vermischt, deren Aussehen jede Menge Stoff für Spekulationen lieferte.

Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging ins Bad. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass es mit Sicherheit auch nicht schaden konnte, wenn er sein Gesicht waschen würde.

"Anstatt im Flur rumzustehen und Löcher in die Luft zu gucken, könntest du mir andere Sachen raussuchen."

"Genau darüber habe ich gerade nachgedacht. Deine sauberen Sachen sind doch im Schrank im Schlafzimmer oder?"

"Wer hat denn was von sauberen gesagt. Im Moment tun's auch weniger dreckige."

Inzwischen war er mit Gesichtwaschen fertig. Er hatte sich dabei am Waschbecken abgestützt. Jetzt setzte er sich vor den Wäschekorb auf den Boden und fing an diesen zu durchforsten. Nach einigem Kramen hatte er auch ein Hemd und eine Jeans gefunden, die nicht wirklich dreckig waren. Er hatte sie einfach nur mehrere Tage angehabt, und deshalb waren sie in der Wäsche gelandet." House tauschte also die völlig eingesauten gegen die nicht mehr ganz sauberen Klamotten. Nach einem weiteren Blick in den Spiegel, der ihm zeigte, dass er nicht schlimmer aussah als sonst, verließ er das Bad wieder.

Während er zum zweiten mal seine Jacke anzog, fiel ihm auf dass Wilson überdurchschnittlich betroffen aussah.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

"Na ja. Deine sauberen Sachen sind im Schrank im Schlafzimmer und..."

House winkte ab. „Du weißt doch, dass ich erst wasche, wenn der Wäschekorb voll ist, und der ist ziemlich groß. Der nächste Waschtermin ist am Wochenende."

"Das heißt also dein Schrank ist so gut wie leer?" Wilson sah aus, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden könnte, ob er erleichtert oder frustriert sein sollte.

"Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Mindestens einen Klamottenladen werde ich wohl in nächster Zeit mit meiner Anwesenheit beehren müssen. Aber alle wirklich wichtigen Sachen sind in der Wäsche."

"Ich nehme an mit wirklich wichtigen Sachen meinst du deine T-Shirts?"

House nickte. „Unter anderem."

Inzwischen hatte er seine Jacke angezogen, und beide Männer hatten sich ihre Rucksäcke aufgesetzt. Nach einem letzten bösen Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer öffnete House schließlich die Wohnungstür und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Wilsons Auto.


	4. 4 Kapitel

Während Wilson irgend was von Versicherung und nicht abgeschlossenen Türen murmelte, war House bereits auf dem Weg nach drauße

A/N: Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, dass alles was bisher innerhalb der Serie passiert ist, als gegeben anzusehen ist. Ich nehme das hiermit etwas zurück. Mit Sicherheit gegeben ist nur alles bis zum Ende von Staffel vier. Sollten sich ab Herbst Änderungen ergeben, die man nicht umschiffen kann, dann ist das eben Pech. :P  
SPOILER  
Die beiden vorherigen Kapitel editiere ich aber noch mal. Irgendwie hätte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, Amber drin zu lassen.  
Ich habe beschlossen, dass das ganze ungefähr ein Jahr nach 4.16 spielt. In der halbwegs sicheren Annahme, dass sich bis dahin die Wogen zwischen House und Wilson wieder geglättet haben. SPOILER-Ende

Während Wilson irgendwas von Versicherung und nicht abgeschlossenen Türen murmelte, war House bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Wilsons Auto und wartete auf seinen Freund. Dieser packte erst Houses und dann seinen eigenen Rucksack ins Auto. Danach stiegen beide ein.  
Unterwegs erzählte Wilson, dass das Team am Nachmittag die Diagnose für ihren letzten Patienten gefunden hatte. House nickte dazu nur. Der junge Mann war nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr gewesen, und es war auch nicht besonders schwierig die Krankheit per Ausschlussverfahren festzustellen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Foreman inzwischen durchaus wusste, dass ein Team zu leiten auch etwas mit Verantwortung zu tun hatte, und deshalb viele Dinge um einiges überlegter anging. Trotzdem wäre es gelogen gewesen, hätte House behauptet, dass ihn Wilsons Nachricht nicht doch etwas beruhigte. Denn obwohl die drei „Neuen" Dank Foremans Anwesenheit nicht alleine waren, überließ er der Mannschaft doch ungern Fälle wenn er selbst nicht dabei war.  
Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie das Krankenhaus. Da es inzwischen bereits nach zehn Uhr war, war kaum jemand auf den Straßen unterwegs gewesen. Daher hatten sie einiges weniger an Zeit gebraucht, als das normalerweise tagsüber der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, verschloss Wilson noch das Auto, während House sich schon langsam auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machte. Unterwegs warf er einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinem Motorrad. Soweit er das auf dem nicht gerade strahlend beleuchteten Parkplatz erkennen konnte, schien es unbeschädigt zu sein.  
An der Tür zum Krankenhaus hatte Wilson ihn schließlich eingeholt, und sie betraten zusammen die Eingangshalle. Am liebsten wäre es House gewesen, wenn Wilson sich die Wunde noch mal angesehen, und sie dann genäht hätte. Denn während der Autofahrt waren beide zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass das wohl nötig sein würde. Aber in den Untersuchungsräumen der Ambulanz gab es zwar Verbandsmaterial in rauen Mengen, aber leider nicht alles Nötige um eine Wunde zu nähen. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als in die Notaufnahme zu gehen.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin hoffte House innständig, dass Cameron Nachtdienst haben würde. Sie würde ihm wenigstens nicht unnötig auf die Nerven gehen.  
Leider war Cameron auch nach mehreren Minuten Wartezeit nicht aufgetaucht. Schließlich gab House seinen Beobachtungsposten am Eingang der Notaufnahme auf, und ging zur Anmeldung. Wilson hatte sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt.  
Da glücklicherweise nur wenig los war, konnte sich die Schwester gleich House zuwenden: „Nanu. Was machen sie denn hier? Ist alles in Ordnung? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
"Glauben sie wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, wäre ich um diese Uhrzeit noch hier? Was das helfen angeht. Geben sie Wilson alles was man braucht um ‚ne Wunde zu nähen."  
Zuerst sah die Schwester House für einen Moment leicht verwirrt an. Bevor sie jedoch den Fehler machen, und eine weitere dumme Frage stellen konnte, sah sie seinen Verband. So nickte sie nur, stand auf, und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Tüte zurück. House nahm sie ihr ab, und ging auf eine der Kabinen zu. Innerlich hatte er sich schon für eine längere Diskussion gewappnet. Genau wie in allen anderen Abteilungen auch, sah es das Personal der Notaufnahme nicht gern, wenn in ihrem Revier Ärzte arbeiteten, die hier eigentlich nicht hergehörten. Von daher war House froh, dass ihm die Schwester so ohne weiteres gab, was sie brauchten. Wahrscheinlich war es auch ihr zu spät, um mehr Energie aufzubringen, als unbedingt nötig war.  
Wilson, der die Situation beobachtet hatte, folgte ihm in die Kabine.  
Sobald der Vorhang geschlossen war, und sich House auf das Krankenbett gesetzt hatte, begann der Onkologe sich die Sachen zurechtzulegen die er benötigen würde, und fing danach an, vorsichtig den Verband von Houses Hand zu lösen um die Wunde versorgen zu können. Währenddessen konzentrierte sich House auf das was außerhalb der Kabine um ihn herum geschah. Zwar versperrte der Vorhang ihm die Sicht, aber Geräusche und Gespräche wurden dadurch kaum gedämpft.  
So entging ihm auch ein halblautes Gespräch zweier Frauen nicht, dass in der Nähe seiner Kabine geführt wurde. House konnte den Stimmen keine Gesichter zuordnen. Aber das war im Moment auch nicht wichtig.  
"Seit wann hat House denn ein Problem mit Dr. Cameron?"  
"Gegenfrage: Mit wem hat House kein Problem. Aber wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?"  
"Na ja. Normalerweise lässt er sich von ihr verarzten, wenn er mal hier in der Notaufnahme ist."  
"Ich nehme an, wenn sie da wäre hätte er sich sicher auch von ihr verarzten lassen."  
"Wie, wenn sie da wäre? Sie hat doch Dienst. Steht zumindest so am Plan."  
Darauf folgte vermutlich ein Schulterzucken. Dann: „Vielleicht hast du dich verguckt?"  
"Nein hab' ich nicht."  
Eine dritte Stimme kam jetzt dazu.  
"Nein hast du wirklich nicht. Sie hätte Dienst, ist aber nicht da. Ans Telefon geht sie auch nicht. Den ganzen Tag schon nicht."  
"Wieso wolltest du sie denn anrufen."  
Nach kurzer Pause: „Na ja, ich wollte fragen, ob ich meine Schicht morgen früh machen kann. Es ist ja niemand krank und..."  
"Wieder mal jemanden kennengelernt?"  
"Geht's dich was an."  
"Schsch! Ihr unterhaltet die ganze Notaufnahme."  
Schweigen. Nebenbei registrierte House wie Wilson den Faden abschnitt, fand das unsichtbare Gespräch aber weitaus interessanter. (Dank örtlicher Betäubung hatte er vom Nähen selbst nicht viel mitbekommen.)  
"Aber komisch ist es schon. Ich meine, wenn sie krank wäre hätte sie doch bescheid gesagt."  
"Vielleicht hat sie's vergessen. So was soll vorkommen. Gerade wenn es einem nicht gut geht."  
"Dir ist klar dass wir hier von Dr. Cameron reden. Hast du irgendwann schon mal erlebt, dass ihr so was passiert wäre?"  
Vermutlich noch ein Schulterzucken.  
"Einmal ist immer das erste mal. Aber du hast schon recht. Es passt wirklich nicht zu ihr. Obwohl. Sie war in letzter Zeit irgendwie durch den Wind."  
"Vielleicht braucht sie einfach mal Urlaub."  
Er hörte das klacken von Absätzen, dass sich in Richtung Personalraum bewegte. Dann halblaut gerufen.  
"Hat sie! Ab nächster Woche, und dieses Wochenende keinen Dienst."  
House wusste, dass neben dem Personalraum der Dienstplan hing. Offenbar war eine der Frauen dort hingegangen. Die Schuhe liefen jetzt zurück zur Anmeldung.  
Wieder war kurze Zeit nur das Brummen einer Neonröhre zu hören.  
"Aber komisch ist es trotzdem. Ich meine, dass sie so neben sich steht."  
"Na ja, wenn dir dein Ex ständig auf die Nerven geht."  
"Also wenn mein Freund von heute auf Morgen mit mir Schluss machen würde, fände ich das auch nicht toll."  
"Ach ich wusste nicht mal, dass sich die beiden getrennt haben. Wann ist das denn passiert?"  
Inzwischen war Wilson mit zusammenpacken fertig, und somit musste auch House seinen Lauschposten aufgeben.  
"Vor ungefähr vier Wochen, und dass sie sich getrennt haben, stimmt so nicht ganz. Sie hat einfach..."  
war das Letzte was vom Gespräch der Tratschtanten noch zu hören war, bevor die Tür zu ging. Denn sobald die drei mitbekommen hatten, dass House und Wilson mithören konnten, hatten sie sich in den Personalraum zurückgezogen.  
"Wusstest du davon?"  
Die Frage war von beiden gleichzeitig gestellt worden, woraufhin beide grinsten.  
"Ich hatte einige Gerüchte gehört, nichts genaues, und nichts aus zuverlässiger Quelle." House nickte daraufhin nur.  
"Ich meine," fuhr Wilson fort, „irgendwie komisch ist es schon. Schließlich schien doch bisher bei den beiden alles in Ordnung zu sein. Haben sie dir irgendwas erzählt."  
"Wieso sollten sie."  
Wilson kommentierte das nicht weiter. Er hatte inzwischen das übriggebliebene Verbandszeug, und die anderen Utensilien auf die Anmeldetheke gelegt.  
House hatte zu der ganzen Situation seine eigenen Vermutungen, beschloss aber, die fürs Erste für sich zu behalten. Schweigend folgte er Wilson zum Ausgang der Notaufnahme. Nicht ohne vorher mehrfach energisch die Notrufklingel zu betätigen. Während die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, konnten sie noch einige Verwünschungen hören.  
House ignorierte Wilsons genervten Blick. Auch wenn Princetons Bevölkerung offenbar beschlossen hatte, dass heute ein schlechter Zeitpunkt war, um sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen, oder besoffen Auto zu... Energisch verdrängte er den Gedanken an mögliche Gründe dafür, warum sehr plötzlich viele Menschen auf einmal in einer Notaufnahme auftauchen konnten. Glücklicherweise waren sie jetzt in der Lobby, so dass es leicht war sich durch Wilson ablenken zu lassen.  
"Wo willst du denn noch hin, zum Parkplatz geht's hier lang."  
House nickte. „Ich weiß, und wenn ich zum Parkplatz wollen würde, würde ich da auch lang gehen."  
Wilson seufzte genervt: „House, was auch immer du jetzt noch vor hast, kann garantiert auch bis morgen warten."  
House warf ihm einen übertrieben erstaunten Blick zu. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge zu fragen, warum Wilson so scharf darauf war, wieder in sein leeres Hotelzimmer zurückzukommen, verkniff sich das aber. Stattdessen fragte er: „Was hast du denn noch vor?"  
Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich morgen nicht ausschlafen, von daher würde ich gern ins Bett gehen. Wenn ich dich also nach Hause bringen soll, kommst du jetzt mit. Ansonsten musst du entweder Taxi fahren, oder hier übernachten." House nickte, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und weiter auf den Fahrstuhl zusteuerte.  
House, ich meine es ernst.  
"Ich auch."  
"Du willst also hier übernachten?"  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht einfach ein Taxi rufe."  
"Wie wäre es mit der Tatsache, dass du sogar zu geizig bist, um den eigenes Mittag zu bezahlen? Aber willst du ernsthaft hier übernachten."  
House konnte sich Wilsons skeptisches Gesicht gut vorstellen. Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. Er drückte auf den Rufknopf des Fahrstuhls.  
"Couch ist Couch. Und in meinem Büro riecht es nicht nach Bauschaum."  
Das übliche Ding! Gab die Ankunft des Fahrstuhls bekannt. House trat in die Kabine.  
„Bis Morgen! Und träum was schönes!"  
Bevor sein Freund die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten, oder was wahrscheinlicher war, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen, hatte House auf den Knopf gedrückt, der den Fahrstuhl zu seiner Etage schicken würde, und die Tür hatte sich geschlossen.  
Der Diagnostiker wusste genau, dass sein Freund ihm die Erklärung mit dem Bauschaumgeruch nicht abnahm, dafür kannten sie sich zu lange. Natürlich hätte er ihm den wahren Grund für sein Hierbleiben nennen können. Aber das hätte zu fruchtlosen Diskussionen geführt, wie House aus Erfahrung wusste. Und dazu hatte er heute Nacht eindeutig keine Kraft mehr. Und um eine gute Ausrede zu erfinden, war sein Gehirn schon zu sehr mit seinem neuen Rätsel beschäftigt.  
Denn auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass Cameron sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhalten hatte, und das hatte nicht erst mit der Trennung von Chase angefangen.  
Während er unter einer Wolldecke auf der Couch in seinem Büro lag, versuchte er sich eine Strategie zu überlegen, wie er von Foreman möglichst viel erfahren könnte, während dieser ihn morgen nach Hause brachte. Schließlich sollte sich seine Übernachtung im Krankenhaus wenigstens lohnen.


End file.
